


Watered Down

by OliiJean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Langst, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliiJean/pseuds/OliiJean
Summary: Lance, the Blue Paladin, shouldn't be scared of water.Lance McClain, the surfing beach-lover, was becoming more fearful of the element that he's supposed to be in sync with. But he's scared, no- terrified- of water now.And to make things worse, his homesickness and insecurities are beginning to get the best of him.Or; Where Lance develops aquaphobia, and along with his depression and anxiety, began to make him doubt himself.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Surfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to swim. He fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Injury

He was sitting in Blue, brain stuttering, catching up to speed, his body frozen to the spot in the chair. He knew, he SAW the alarms going off, Altean words displayed across the screens. But where was the noise? And his head… It was numb and achy… what had happened?

_ Oh, how could it matter, he was stuck now, _ he thought, as reality rushed back to him. Blue was awake, but something was broken, definitely. Comms were out, as well as thrusters. He was dead in the water. No, literally, the water. Blue was trapped in the bottom of an ocean, part of her buried in the sand, immobile.

So, she wasn’t going anywhere.

But maybe Lance, he could… _Oh!_ He could- He could leave Blue and swim up to the surface, see if there was any land nearby!

_ No, my paladin, _ Blue rumbled into his mind.  _ You’re injured _ .

Lance frowned. “It doesn’t really-” He felt his words vibrate in his chest and throat, but he couldn’t hear a thing. “...hurt… Blue, why can’t I hear anything-!” Oh God, he could barely tell what he was saying. _Oh God._ “Why-?”

_ Shh, cub, don’t panic. It won’t be permanent. _

A surge of relief surged through him.

“So… I’m okay? Other than- Well, my ears…”

Blue purred in response.

So, if it was only the hearing problem, then his idea could still work. Swimming to the surface couldn’t be too hard, could it?

Uncertainty from Blue brushed against his mind, but he ignored it and got up, went down to the jaw of Blue, and pressed the button to open it.

_ Cub, I highly recommend against- _

“Blue, all I’m doing is swimming to the surface, checking for anything, then coming right back down. You got nothing to worry about!” He insisted, pressing the button again.

_ Alright… do come back. _

“Course’ I will!” He grinned, making sure his helmet was secure.

It would be easy. Why was Blue worrying so much?

For the 3rd time, Lance pressed the button, and after some metallic creaking, Blue’s jaw snapped open, and-

Oh  _ no _ .

Water rushed in.

Okay, he _really_ should’ve thought this through beforehand.

The water slammed him back into the walls of Blue, cracking his head against the metal. There was a touch of fear from Blue, then nothing

but

darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is just a little something to start off the new year. Woohoo! 2021, because fuck 2020. Comment & Kudos if you like it!


	2. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes to, briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Injury

His first thought when he woke up was plain and simple:  _ Quiznack. _

You see, he was immediately very aware of some things. His head was throbbing, and stabbing pains hit him whenever he actively tried to move. He was immobile, pinned down by something, feeling the crushing weight of something cracking his ribs.

But most of all, his lungs burned.

It was like someone had taken lava and forced it down his throat; like salt had been pressed into his face until he couldn’t hold it back anymore, and he breathed in. It was like his whole respiratory system was on fire. And he knew what it was now.

Water.

He was drowning.

_ Well _ , he thought to himself,  _ isn’t this ironic? _

His vision began to go spotty, and his train of thought was slowing, failing to get through the sludge of his mind.

He heard- Did he hear? -voices cut into his awareness, and then he had no awareness at all.

His pain drifted away, his head cleared, and when he opened his eyes, he was...

He was on a boat?

_ What? _

He looked up at the night sky, but there were no stars. He looked down at the water, but it was made of something oily. He looked at the boat, and realized there was no boat.

There was no boat.

And he was in the oil, he was falling, choking, and the pain came back and everything  _ hurt _ and everything was dark and think and he couldn’t breathe and-

“-ance! Lance?!” Someone…  _ Was that Keith?  _ -seemed to yell.

But he was drowning.

“He’s going into cardiac arrest! We have to get him in a pod, now!”

The thick substance was pulling him down. Everything burned.

“Coran’s getting one ready, as soon as we’re there, we’ll get him in one.”

Someone was crying.

Someone was screaming.

He was on fire, he was dying, everything hurt.

And he was screaming, and he was crying, and he was choking, and he twitched and

went

very

still

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And now he  _ actually _ blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I feel like I should clarify a few things:
> 
> \- I'm writing with no end goal in mind (AKA I'm making it up as I go)  
> \- There WILL be both angst & fluff eventually, and, yes, Klance too  
> \- And I'm dealing with school so there's no real update schedule.
> 
> Anyway, comment and kudos if you liked it! Subscribe for more updates.


End file.
